You Drive Me Crazy
by Princess Rei 1999
Summary: The girls are called to the Sanq Kingdom to help the Gundam Boys protect Relena, or are they?
1. Why are We Doin this Again?

You Drive Me Crazy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, but I do own my ideas and any other characteristics to pull into the story.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" asked Minako, a blue eyed blonde with the top part of her pulled up into a ponytail with a big red bow.  
"Because Puu asked us to, I really don't understand it myself, but we're doing her a favor." Answered Usagi another blonde with odango styled hair and bright blue eyes.  
"I hope you told her she owes us big time! I was just getting used to all this peace." Commented Rei a raven haired girl with violet eyes.  
"Yea, I mean we have been at peace for officially three weeks and now we're back on the job!" Said Makoto, a green eyed brunette.  
"You guys quit complaining, I mean Lady Une asked Puu specifically for us, which is a great honor. And you guys were complaining about not having any action not two weeks ago." Said the ever logical blue haired Ami.  
"You know she has a point," Rei said as she leaned back against the leather seats. "And its not like this assignment is going to last to last forever. Puu said 2-3 weeks, 6 tops, besides how hard is it going to be to catch a few snipers targeting the blonde royal pain in the."  
"Rei, be nice."  
"True, so lets enjoy the ride." Agreed Makoto.  
"Yes, and as I pointed out earlier this is going to be a real learning experience." A collective groan rose from the other girls. "Ami, get your nose outta that book for just a few minutes! Please!" Usagi pleaded. "And no, absolutely no popquizzes!"she added as an after thought. Minako,Makoto,and Rei burst into laughter as Ami tried to carry off a lofty snob look, and stuck her nose back in her book.  
"We are now entering the Sanq Kingdom and will be arriving t the palace in about 3 min." the drivers voice came over the intercom. Usagi pressed the button to respond to the man. All the girls were in a state of awe, "I've heard of this place, but really all this for her?" muttered Usagi. Minako made a snide comment about the place being gaudy because it was to pink..  
The driver parked and came around the car to open the door for the girls, Minako was the first to step out of the car and promtly fell flat on her face.  
  
Boys P.O.V.  
  
"I swear, if I didn't know better I would say you and Odango Atama were related, but I guess it's a blonde-thing." Drifted from the car and was accompanied by a scream and then laughter as a black haired girl landed on the blonde. Wufie muttered about "baka onnas", Quatre politely headed in the girls direction to help, Trowa stood silently taking it all in , Heero raised an eyebrow and served as a leaning post for a laughing Duo.  
"That's what you get Rei, for calling me an Odango Atama." Stated another blonde as she climbed out of the car, followed by a brunette and a blue haired girl. The first girls were picking themselves up and brushing off, when Heero cleared his throat. At the realization that they were no longer alone, the smiles and laughter were replaced with Blaise masks in seconds. Duo let go of Heero and fell to the floor at the changes in the "beautiful babes."  
Heero seeing he had their full attention, "follow me." And he turned and walked inside the pink palace. The girls filed in silently and walked in a single file line after the boys. Thru the marble halls and various corridors, till they arrived at a set of large oak doors. Heero knocked and walked right in. The girls followed and lined up in front of Lady Une's monstrous desk. The aforementioned lady glanced up and then back down to the document in her hands. All stood still and quietly.  
"I am Lady Une, head of the Preventers, you girls were brought here because I asked Setsuna for the best. Your younger than she led me to believe, but that matters not, please intorduce yourself."  
Usagi made a fist with her right hand, covered her heart and bowed, "Moon."  
The other girls followed suit. The blue haired one,"Mercury." The Raven, "Mars." Brunette, "Jupiter."Last blonde, "Venus."  
Lady Une waited another moment to see if the girls would volunteer anything else. "Hmm, interesting names, who gave them to you?"  
Moon looked at her and the corner of her mouth lifted slightly, "Pluto."  
Lady Une raised an eyebrow and nodded, "I see, well Setsuna told me you were all proficent in Negotions, Weapons, Data, Stealth, and Explosives. But she also said you each excelled at one area?"  
Moon stated, "Negotions."  
Mars, "I'm best at Weapons."  
Mercury, "My forte is Data."  
Jupiter smiled and said, "Explosives."  
Venus, "Stealth."  
"Very well, I'm going to assign you to work with one of the boys, who's weaknesses you are stronger in, any questions? No, well then, Moon you will be working with Trowa. Mars you will accompany Quatre. Mercury your partner will be Wufei. Jupiter, Duo will be with you. And lastly Venus you are paired with Heero. The boys know what you are to do and will brief you accordingly. You are dismissed."  
  
How are the girls and guys going to react? Who's going to be falling for who? BTW: If you REALLy feel the girls should be with someone else let me know, k? I'll consider your suggestions. Oh, and PLEASE, PLEASE, review and give me some ideas as to what you would like to see in the future.  
  
Princess_rei_1999 


	2. So,What Do You Think?

You Drive Me Crazy  
  
Hey Guys, sorri it took so long, but my monitor was out, and I took my ACT, was accepted to a college, and then Christmas came, soooo I have been very busy! Please forgive me! OOOOHHHH and thanks for all the reviews, they were great! Now on with the show, er. story, or whatever.  
  
Chp. 2  
  
All filed out of the room silently, the guys headed back the way they came, with the girls on their heels. Once outside the girls relaxed. Quatre had arranged for another limo to take the girls to his mansion, where they would stay. The guys piled into the first limo, and Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter climbed in while Venus and Moon were arguing who was going to get in first. Seeing they were about to be left behind the other two clamored in.  
  
GUYS:  
  
"So, what do you think?" Duo asked,  
  
"Their very different in front of officials than with just us, but I doubt that will affect."  
  
"Q, my man, that was not what I meant," exasperation filled Duo's voice," I was talking about who you thought was the hottest?"  
  
"Their baka onnas, who MAY take our job to protect the Pink One, and you are fawning all over them, have you no honor?" Wufei was clearly disgusted.  
  
"Of course I have honor, I haven't even asked one out yet, I'm waiting till the second day, so you see Wu-man."  
  
"Maxwell! When we get out of here your braid is mine!"  
  
GIRLS:  
  
"So, whatcha think?" Minako questioned.  
  
"Well, I think the Perfect Solider needs to loosen up a little, but if their even half as good as the profiles said, we shouldn't have a problem getting along till this assignment is over." Rei stated.  
  
"You can be so dense sometimes! I was talking about the guys in general, not their personality charts." Minako huffed.  
  
"I got what you were saying, Mina, and the one with the braid and those killer eyes," everyone joins in," looks like my old boyfriend!" Makoto looks guiltily at all, "Ah, but those eyes!"  
  
"Hey, you never said I have killer eyes!" Rei protested.  
  
Ami looks at Rei strangely and shakes her head, "You guys are crazy, but seriously what do you think of your partners?"  
  
"Well," Minako states mockingly, " I think yours is Seriously hot, but mine is sooooo much.."  
  
"Guys, we're here, finish this later, Ami's room 11:00?"  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
"Good, let's go."  
  
Everyone's POV  
  
The car door opened and they disembarked, just in time to see Duo vaulting from the other limo,  
  
"Eep, Help!" and going @100 mph in the general direction of the house followed, by Wufei charging after, waving a gun,  
  
"Maxwell! I'm going to murder you! come back and fight with honor!" Just after Wufei was Heero, "Chang! give me back my gun!"  
  
Trowa slowly got out of the car with a katana, and headed for the front door, and disappeared inside. Quatre gets out shaking his head, and leads the gawking girls inside.  
  
Sorri, this is so short, but as I said at the top I have been extremely busy. This is also the revamped version, didn't change a lot but a few spelling errors and the like. Please, Please, Please, review, I beg of you from the bottom of my anime loving heart! ^_^ Well, that said till next time! P~Rei~1999 


	3. The Rooms

Chp. 3  
  
Yea!!!!!! I finally was able to type up another chapter. I would really like to thank all of you who have reviewed it was great of you! This chapter is for you (blows kisses) Now! on with the story.....  
  
You Drive Me Crazy!  
  
Recap: Une dismissed all, they headed to Quatre's  
  
Once inside the house, if you could call it that, Quatre led the girls up a wide staircase and turned to the right, went down the hall and stopped in front of a door, "There are five empty rooms on this floor, if none of these suit you, we can go on to another floor," pushing open the door, "this is the Ice Room," Mercury's face lit up as she took in the various shades of light blue and white.  
"Do you like this room, Miss Mercury?" Venus giggled, Quatre blushed slightly, and Mars sent Venus a disapproving look.  
"Yes, I believe I do. Thank-you, oh and please call me Mercury."  
At Quatre's nod, the rest headed to the next door. "This is my oldest sisters favorite room, she was a very big romantic. Cupid's Room." All entered to look, but Venus lingered in front of the large orange canopy bed.  
"I can see why this was her favorite room," Venus sighed and beamed, "this is purr-fect!"  
The number following Quatre was dwindling, down by two, "This next room is the Red Room. It is the strangest of the named rooms, it has a fireplace. The only room to have one, if I am correct. " None but Mars stepped past the door. All knew this was to be her room.  
"Since there is a fireplace here may I light it?" questioned Mars.  
"Y-Yes, "he clears his throat" of course you may. You can have anything...er...do anything you want to the room, umm move furniture, change bedspreads and accesories, whatever you wish." Quatre mutters as he turns a color red enough to rival the carpet in that room. Mars' gaze lingers on his face a moment longer then nods,  
"Thank-you for your hospitality." Quatre nods as he motions Moon and Jupiter to follow him.  
"This is the Jungle Room." Quatre stated as he followed Jupiter inside, leaving Moon leaning against the wall in the hall. Jupiter swept the room with her gaze, which halted on a picture hanging on the wall behind the bed. The woman in the painting had long brown hair, green eyes. She was dressed in lady of old attire, and was smiling gently at the man kneeling before her. The feature that arrested her attention was his violet eyes shining with love for this very lucky lady.  
Quatre noticing her appreciation of the painting," Each room has a painting, and each painting tells a story, or so I was told; but most were taken down, put in closets or the attic. I can have it removed if you wish."  
"No,No, there's no need, it doesn't bother me and we won't be here long enough to go to the trouble of making changes to our rooms." Jupiter murmured.  
"Whatever you decide is fine." Quatre called to her as he stepped into the hall.  
"Did Jupiter choose that room?" Moon questioned.  
Quatre nodded as he led her to the last door on the left side of the hall. "This room was never given a name, maybe you can give it a name." Moon nodded as she passed Quatre to enter the room. The room itself was very feminine, with light pink and white. Moon walked into the room and gave the room a once over, and positively beamed when she saw the smokey colored bunny sitting on the bed propped against the covers. When Quatre moved to take it, she protested, "Oh, don't take it,please, its cute, and I love bunnies."  
"One of my sisters must have left it, but if you like it, it is yours." Quatre offered  
"Really? Thank-you," Moon said as she cuddled the stuffed animal.  
Quatre made his way to the door, and pause," My room is across the hall and two doors down, should you need anything. Also, dinner is a 6:30, causal." With all the needed information stated he headed to the other rooms to inform the rest of the girls of the dinner time.  
  
Well, that's it for another chapter, I hope to have enough time to make a longer one next time. So be watching for the next chapter, I already have it outlined in my head so typing it up shouldn't be to hard, hopefully ^_^ well, be good, and enjoy! Oh don't forget to review! P~Rei~1999  
  
Yes! Chapter 3 is complete! Next time we have dinner, and possibly some guests. I'm not sure, BUT this one will be out sooner, promise. I had all the Christmas stuff and then New Years, and I got my ACT results back, Major Wiggagae! Lower score than before! UGH! I hate school! But never- the-less the show...er...story must go one!!!!!!!! Oh, and please review.  
  
P~Rei~1999 


	4. Well, Well, what have we here?

You Drive Me Crazy  
  
Okay guys, I'm back, but not because of all the wonderful reviews I got, I think I got MAYBE 5 reviews, and that really hurt my ego! Seriously! I'm back with the next chapter, cuz I made a pact w/ a friend of mine ^_^ SO on with the show...er...story!  
  
Dinner Time (he he he, I think I'm gonna love this!)  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! Of course, he's the cutest, I mean have you seen those..."Venus stops in the middle of the sentence, as she rounds the corner into the dining room. Duo, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter were all watching the door, while Heero, Quatre, and Trowa sat silently in their seats.  
"Hmm, interesting starter, care to finish that V-babe?" Duo asks.  
Venus's cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink, as she shakes her head.  
"Well, now that you are finally here, we can eat, Good heavens Venus, I can't believe you couldn't be on time for our first meal here, I mean..." Mars cut her sentence short at the look for Moon, then continued to mutter to herself.  
"Umm, ok, let's eat." Quatre murmured as he reseated himself after Venus and Moon had seated themselves.  
The meal was brought in by several servants (what is the name of Quatre's servants? Maghancs?), silence prevailed over the table till Duo puffed out his cheeks and started to blow bubbles in his glass. The girls all had different reactions. Jupiter giggled slightly, Moon and Mercury seemed unamused by the display and continued w/ their meal, Venus cracked a smile at Jupiter then turned and muttered something to Moon, who promptly burst into laughter, while Mars surveyed all with a raised eyebrow. The boys, who were by now all used to Duo's antics, just went on with their meals in silence.  
"Good heavens, Moon, what did Venus say to you?" Mars asked quietly so as not to disturb the boys.  
Moon tried to school her features long enough to answer her friend, " she said that Duo looked like a retarded chicken on life support!" she practically shouted the sentence then succumbed to the urge to hoot with laughter. Duo upon hearing this face vaulted then fell out of his chair. This caused a chain of reactions that is slightly fuzzy in everyone's mind. Jupiter gasped and stood up suddenly causing her chair to fall backwards and hit a servant in the arm. The servant lost his balance and the tray of rolls he was carrying flew thru the air, all eyes on its destination. Heero. A roll landed on the unused fork beside his plate sending it soaring thru the air, another crashed into his soup splashing him in the face, and the others pelted him in various parts of his upper body.  
Heero looked up from his soup and it was quite amusing, soup dripped from his face and hair. Minako looked around for a towel, a napkin, anything, she sent it across the table at her partner without first checkin to see if he was paying attention. Heero, who had turned to glare at Wufei when he had heard the Chinese pilot snort, was broad sided with the napkin. This caused the pilot of Shenlong(sp?) to lose control, a smile broke across his face, then his lips twitched, this caught Mercury's attention. Mercury looked around to see what was going on that had the stoic pilot almost in stitches. Duo on the ground zonked out, Jupiter leaning over the table asking if he was alright, Moon was watching the whole thing from behind the hands trying to stifle her laughter, Mars was shaking her head, Trowa raised an eyebrow at all, Quatre's head was resting in his hands muttering about bad impressions on the guests, and Venus was slowly pushing her chair back in an effort to get away form Heero's eyes and the evil gleam that resides there. Heero looked all around the table, then did something so un-Heero like that put all the boys in a state of shock, he reached over his bowl, and grabbed the spoon that rested in the green beans and flicked it at Venus. The green beans seemed to fly in slow motion, across the table, and strait into Venus face and hair!  
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD POSSESSED YOU TO DO THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO CLEAN THIS OUT OF MY Hai... " Venus's tirade was stopped as Mars's reached around her and stuffed a role in her mouth. Heero looks at Mars and nods, then grabs his spoon and fills it with soup and deposited it on Wufei's head. Mercury gasped as she watched the soup drizzle down his slick black hair and into his eyes. Wufei turns to Heero and chucks some of the crackers at him, but Heero ducks at the last second and the crackers hit the silent Trowa. Trowa shakes his head lightly and turns towards the other two boys. Trowa was about to launch a counter attack against Wufei when a snicker reached his ears. Moon, Mercury, and Mars were laughing behind their napkins, while Venus was glaring at Heero with murder in her eyes.  
Trowa looks at the girls, then the boys, and had the girls been observing the object of their amusement they would have seen the twitching of Trowa's lips and the small nod he gave in the girls direction. Heero and Wufei looked back at the Silent One and gave a ghost of a smile.  
"Trowa, what are you..." but Quatre was to late, even as he spoke those words the boys grabbed plates and all launched them at the girls. Silence. Shock. Revenge. WAR.  
"Ohhh, this means FOOD FIGHT!" all the occupants of the table grabbed food and sent it sailing thru the air.  
"Guys, what are you doing? What are you thinking, I mean the girls are our gu..." Quatre was hit with a stray jello mold. This is what brought the blonde boy into what is now fondly referred to as WWIII. Jupiter turns from Duo and she enters the fight as well, Wufei ducks a pitcher of water Moon sent his way (in return of his mashed potato platter on the head) and it hit Duo head on effectively awakening him.  
"What in the..." Duo sits up and surveys the chaos about him, then joins the fray. This continued for about ten minutes as all the food is thrown, then scooped up and thrown again. Because of all the noise none of the participants noticed the tall white haired man enter the room and clear his throat.  
"AAHHMM!" all froze as the visitor raised a white brow at the scene in front of him. What had started out as an "an innocent" food fight had transformed into an all-and-all-out brawl. Trowa had Moon by the pigtails,who had Wufei in a head lock, Wufei had Mercury by the ear, Mercury was sitting on Heero's back, Heero had Venus's ankle, Venus was standing and had Duo's braid wrapped around her hand, Duo was holding Jupiter's hair tie in one hand and the back of her shirt in the other, Jupiter was leaning on Quatre (who was in Mars's lap) and holding a piece of his torn vest, Quatre had Mars's shoe in his hand and an arm wrapped her waist, Mars, who completed the circle, had Trowa by the belt loop.  
"Well, Well, what have we here?"  
  
^insert loud voice^ DaDaDaDummmm! Who is this white haired stranger? And what in the world caused that chaos, was the food spiked? We'll see in the next chapter of You Drive Me Crazy, now a word from our sponser! ^voice person leaves^  
  
Thank-you my strange voice person! ^_^ I would personally like to thank the four people who reviewed the last chapter of my story your words were, are very encouraging to me, and again I thank you!  
  
Cristina: Thank you so much!!!!!!!!! This chapter is for you!!!!!!!!! ::huggles::  
  
Bunny-chan13: thank you, and I'm glad you liked my story ^_^  
  
GracedAngel1854: An ACT is a test that checks your overall knowledge of the things you have learned while in school, and yeah I guess it is specifically to get into college, which I am enrolling in the fall! Yea! Me! I survived highschool!  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: ^smiles^ you are extremely enthusiastic, thank you I needed that!  
  
To all my lovely reviewers this chapter was for YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Later, P~Rei~1999 


	5. Questions and Confusion

You Drive Me Crazy Chp. 5  
  
AN: Sorri guys, but I had my tonsils out and was really sick for a while, and then I started my job, Girl Scout Counselor at a camp, so I have been taking care of a bunch of little and sometimes sweet ragamuffins. And I do that from Sun.– Fri. so I've been busy, PLUS my comp was turned off one night, and decided that it didn't want to come back on. Then I graduated from high school and had a party and my dad gave me a LAPTOP! Yaahhhoooo for me!!!!  
  
Oh, and one more thing to all of those who reviewed my story, thanks! I love all of you greatly, and you have no idea how much those meant to me, especially since I hadn't updated in so long.  
  
Recap: The Boys & Girls sat down to a quiet dinner, Yeah Right, and then Duo was being his usual self and Usagi said something to Minako, and they started what is fondly recalled as WW 3. Then in walks a white haired man drum roll.  
  
CHP. 5  
  
The white haired man, surveyed the room and its occupants with a raised eyebrow, then cleared his throat. "What's this? A welcoming party for the Alliance girls? Why weren't Noin and I invited?" As Zechs said this all of the "kids" looked sheepishly back at him, ducked their head, or blushed or in Quatre's case, all three.  
"We were just..." Quatre was at a loss for words. Zechs raised his eyebrow again, and as Quatre turned a few more shades of red, a sound from behind him (Zechs) drew all eyes. It was Noin turning a slight shade of purple as she tried to hold in the laughter that threatened to burst from her. Noin was using the door jam as a leaning post and alternatively holding onto it so she did not end up on the floor. As she noticed all eyes on her, she clapped her hand over her mouth and swiftly exited the room, and had she gone a few more doors away, her laughter would not have filtered into the room so loudly. Zechs shook his head, and turned once more to the mass of food, torn clothes and misc. body parts tangled together.

"Would you all like to untangle yourself, clean up and meet in the drawing room?" As he said this he turned to look at Quatre for permission. At the blonde's nod, he turned and headed the few feet to the door and disappeared from view. When Zechs was gone everyone started to untangle themselves and head to their respective rooms to clean-up and at least try and make themselves half-way presentable. Thirty minutes later they started to trickle in to the Drawing room and seat themselves around Zechs and Noin. After the last person was seated an all attention was on Zechs he began, "My sister received a package in the mail, and like custom since this whole thing has started it went through the new security system that Heero and Duo designed, and it was a good thing, because inside the box curled around the note was a cobra."

Heero and the boys all looked at Zechs with undivided attention while the girls did various things, such as cleaning their nails, twirling hair, typing on a mini-computer, counting the number of threads in the weave of the couch, touching up nail polish. The girls were so good at appearing bored that Zechs cleared his throat so loudly that Mars almost dropped her bottle of finger nail polish. She looked up and growled at little," You almost made me drop my finger nail polish, and I have to buy this from a supplier in Madrid!"

"Well, if you had been paying attention, any of you, he wouldn't have had to clear his throat and startle you." Wufei informed Mars. Mars snorted and looked at the girls.

"We know exactly what he said, and if you would like, we can repeat if for you in stereo? No? There is no reason we have to sit and have our attention riveted on him for the entire time, because to the best of my knowledge, all of us are capable of multitasking. So, please continue." Zechs gave a glimmer of a smile and continued,

" The note didn't contain much, but it did contain a threat, or should I say a promise." He pulled a copy from his pocket and looked at it, then passed it to Heero, from there it circulated around the room. The note said:  
  
PRINCESS:  
  
YOU NEED TO BE AWARE OF THE DANGER YOU ARE IN! WE DO NOT MAKE IDLE THREATS! OUR FRIEND THE COBRA SHOULD HAVE PROVED THAT POINT TO YOU. OBEY THE DEMANDS MADE AND THE DANGER WILL PASS.  
  
After all had read the note Zechs refolded the note and stowed it back in his jacket pocket. All were silent. Heero looked at Zechs," Was that the reason you came here? To tell us that there had been another threat?"

Jupiter looked at Moon and at her slight nod she questioned" Was that all?" At Zechs blank look, Mercury finished for her,

" She meant was that the complete note, it seemed to be missing some key elements, like a demand? It did say that she was to comply with the demands but no demands were made, unless you have a previous note with a demand of any sort, then I, along with the other girls" who just nodded," are all quite confused."

Zechs seemed to ponder the question, but came up blank. He looked at Heero," You have a copy of the letters don't you? I can't remember any threats in the other two letters, can you?"

"Hnn."

"You've only had 2 letters? Then why in the world did Pluto send us here? I mean if you have had only 2 letters, and none of them have had demands, just empty threats then again, why are we here?" Venus asked.

Zechs started,"I'm not sure why you were sent for, Lady Une just informed me that she had sent for 5 agents from the Alliance group and that she had requested Lady Pluto's "Inners".  
"What did Une mean by "Inners", if you don't mind my asking?" Noin interrupted Zechs.  
"Not at all," said Moon. "We," she gestures to herself and the other girls" are the "Inners" because of our names, Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. When we joined the Alliance we were given names and then assigned to the Special Tactical Force because of our varying skills. We were sent because the Outers were busy, technically we were off duty, in kind of a reserve status if you will."  
"Who are the Outers?" asked Duo  
"The Outers are our counterparts, other girls with some of our skills and a few more that we have yet mastered, just a little bit older, but we have gotten off the subject, the question really is who is sending the notes? And is Princess Relena really in all that much danger, because from what we have seen your Gundam Boys are quite capable of taking care of things."  
"Yes," spoke Trowa, "that is the question

Announcers Voice Thank-you for tuning into You Drive Me Crazy Chp.5, and now a word from our sponsor!

shudders thank-you voice person for that strange intro, to the closing of my OWN story, sighs oh well, guys that's it, for now! I will update hopefully this weekend so you shouldn't be pondering the outcome to long. I hope you enjoyed it, and i kno it was a little different from the last couple chp.s , but i have to start moving the plot along so we can get to the REALLY good part rubs hands together i can't wait!!!! he he he he

later,  
  
Thanks again for those who reviewed.  
  
Caio, PRei1999


	6. Slight Chaos

You Drive Me Crazy Chp.6

AN: hullo ppl, what's up? For me, its too much to even begin to explain! But if I tried, I could sum it up in one word…COLLEGE! Thank you any who have reviewed my story, it was greatly appreciated.

On With The Show…er…Story

Chp.6

Recap: Everybody in Drawing Room, asking the question why were the girls sent?

Everyone turned slightly to look at Trowa, because up till now he had been silent. He just sighed and bent his head again. "Never mind him," Duo said," We are not anywhere near knowing why the girls were sent for, what those demands are, or what we are going to do about them, so… I think we should go catch a movie or something while we ponder these questions." Duo said with a quirky grin. Quatre sighed and shook his head, then noticing a cup coaster on the floor bent to pick it up narrowly missing the pillow aimed for Duo's head.

Smack

All turned to see who had chucked the pillow at Dou's head, but there was no one behind him, so in turn, everyone scrutinized each other. Each in the group had such solemn expressions that none could determine who had been the culprit. Duo, a little upset about being hit, would not be deterred. "So what do you say about a movie guys?" he looked at their faces and continued," we don't even have to leave if you don't want to, we can do a ppv…"

Everyone in the room face-vaulted. The girls looked at one another, then at Zechs,

"Are we done yet?" asks Moon. At Zechs's affirmative nod, the girls stood and exited the room, leaving the boys, Zechs, and Noin watching them in interest, disdain, curiosity, or all of the above.

Heero turned to Zechs," Why did you let them leave, we are no closer to the answering ANY of these questions than we were before?"

"Well, if it is any of your business, which it is not. I let them leave so one of them did not harm Duo." At the mention of his name, the braided boy flashed a grin, and went back to pestering Quatre about a movie.

"But that does not help us, if they leave, and we can't solve any of these riddles," said Quatre, while batting away one of Duo's hands that were at the moment, trying to shake the life out of him. "YES! Yes, Duo, you can order a movie just leave my clothes alone!"

Duo grinned from ear to ear, and then he stopped for a moment," I wonder which movie the girls will want to watch?" with that question stirring in his brain, he stood from the couch and headed out the library door, and you could hear his calls for his prey. His prey? 5 very different, but still gorgeous girls.

Quatre sighed as he straightened his clothes, and looked at the others. He could feel different levels of frustration radiating off each of them. This is sooo frustrating! he thought as he ran his hands thru his short bangs.

"Well," said WuFei, "what are we going to do? I have no intention of sitting back and letting these girls outsmart us,"

"WuFei, that is not going to happen, the girls were not sent to undermine your authority here, they were sent to help tighten security. To make sure my sister is not hurt. That is the ultimate goal, not if you can out smart the Alliance girls, or if you can out fight them, you are supposed to work together." WuFei snorted and began mumbling about weak onnas.

Zechs shook his head in defeat, and stood up. He started pacing, trying to sort out the millions of thoughts racing through his brain, all the while trying not to want to strangle the life out of several people. Silence reigned across the room for several minutes until Zech's let out a frustrated sigh. "This is getting us no where! I am going to go back to HQ and talk the people who analyzed the letters, and then the people who check through the mail, and make sure that a letter wasn't misplaced…" After holding out is hand to help Noin up, the pair made their way to the door. Noin gave the boys a saucy grin as she was walking to the door, when she was almost through the door she turned around said," Please be nice to the Alliance girls, after all, we don't want any of you to loose any body parts…" With that she rushed out the door after Zechs.

"Injustice!" Wufei jumped and headed toward the door, but Trowa, whom he had to pass, grabbed his ponytail. Wufei jerked to a stop, then proceeded to try and turn around to kill him. Trowa passed the braid off to Heero, whom Wufei would not fight, and exited the room also. When Trowa was sufficient distance away Heero let go of Wufei's ponytail. He huffed a big sigh and grabbed his katana and headed to the gym. Heero grabbed his laptop, rolled his eyes slightly and went upstairs to try and get more information on the girls and their backgrounds. Quatre just stayed where he was, and let his head fall back and his eyes close. It was silent, just what Quatre needed…

Until Duo came through the door covered with flour (he met up with Mako), blush (bothered Minako), his clothes were alternately slashed (annoyed Rei) and wet (ticked off Ami) and pink (insulted Usagi's Bunny). Quatre about fainghted when he saw Duo, "Do I even want to know?"

Duo just grinned," probably not…but we are going to watch X-Men 2!"

Quatre did faint…

Next time we have a movie and the girls meeting…

Yea! Sorry it took me so long. But this really came second to college and work, but I will try and be more faithful with updating.

P-Rei-1999


End file.
